Gangplank Galleon
|caption = Gangplank Galleon in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Gangplank Galleon'' *''Snakey Chantey'' |game = SSF2 |series = Donkey Kong |legality = Banned }} Gangplank Galleon, also spelled, Gang-Plank Galleon ( ), is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2. It is based on the location from both Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Due to the absence of a stage, shares the stage in a manner similar to how the characters shared other fighters' stages in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Self-destructing a total of 20 times in this stage will unlock Steel Diver. Layout This stage is a big, long platform with one pole that you can stand on. Walls are on either side of the main fighting area. The bow of the ship is slanted. The stern of the ship is raised, which causes fighters to approach from the air. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Gangplank Galleon, a rock remix of the theme that plays during the final battle against King K. Rool in Donkey Kong Country. *The alternate music track is Snakey Chantey, an upbeat remix of the song that plays on the Rattle Battle level in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Tournament legality Gangplank Galleon is considered to be banned in tournament play. The stage is physically long and contains walls on either side of the main fighting area, making horizontal KOs significantly harder. In addition, the bow of the ship is made up of sloped surfaces and the right-hand edge is a pass-through platform, leading to very glitchy interactions between players whenever they go anywhere near that area. The raised left side of the stage is a powerful camping location which forces the opponent to approach from the air. Origin .]] Gangplank Galleon is King K. Rool's vessel. In ''Donkey Kong Country, the ship is the stage containing the final boss of the game where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong encounter K. Rool. One of K. Rool's methods of attacking the Kongs was dropping a file of cannonballs on them, which translates to its main hazard in SSF2. Appearing again in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Gangplank Galleon served as the first world in the game and contained 5 levels. The ship also made major appearances in both Donkey Kong Land and Donkey Kong Land 2. Gallery Screenshots Save DK, heroes.png| and battling while gets stunned. Luffy, the king of pirates.png| taunting. Krow's Nest.png| flies next to Krow's nest. Early designs DK and his island.png|Donkey Kong and his island. The Kritters.png|The Kritters arrived and gets ready to fire the cannonball one each player. The Kritters gets drowned.png|Once the cannonball fired, the Kritters gets drowned by the boat destroyed. Gangplank2.png|Donkey Kong being hit by a cannonball. Gangplank3.png| forward smashing the cannonball. Gangplank1.png|Donkey Kong taunting in Gangplank Galleon. Barrel (Gangplank Galleon).png|Donkey Kong standing on a barrel. Scurvy Crew cameo.png|The Scurvy Crew appearing on the background. Bowser Fair on Marth.png| forward airing . Designs GangplankStyle.png|Gangplank Galleon's first early design used from v0.8a to v0.9a. Gangplank Galleon v0.9b.png|Gangplank Galleon's second early design used on v0.9b. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series